1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cap applicators and more particularly pertains to applicators employed in conjunction with bottle-like fluid and paste containers and more particularly pertains to a scavenging cap applicator which may be employed to manually extract a maximal quantity of material from a bottle-like container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of applicators held by bottle caps is known in the prior art. More specifically, cap mounted applicators heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of extracting liquids and pastes from bottle-like containers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for a scavenging cap applicator in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,154 to Fulkerson discloses a spring-loaded bottle cap/applicator apparatus comprising a cap assembly, a brush, and a coil spring which bias the brush outwardly relative to the upper cap member when the cap member is not fully engaged with the bottle neck thereby permitting brush access to the bottle bottom independently of the state of cap engagement ranging from a tightened condition to a beginning of cap-bottle separation. The Fulkerson invention employs a spring bias technique for maintaining the applicator near the bottle bottom until removed, however the Fulkerson invention has no provision for controlling the immersion depth of the applicator thereby permitting the applicator portion to be immersed without regard to the fill state of the bottle. The present invention has an applicator which permits dual state control of the depth of immersion of the applicator.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,664 to Simper a nail polish container having a moveable brush is disclosed comprising a brush applicator unit that is movably mounted on the cap unit of the container wherein the brush unit is moved by depressing a button on the cap wherein a stop holding the brush in a retracted or extended position may be included therein. The advantage of the Simper invention is in keeping the brush applicator clear of the nail polish until the cap is removed thereby preventing buildup of nail polish on the stem portion. The present invention comprises a manually positionable applicator stoppable at discrete positions ranging from a bottle bottom to top with the cap in a tightened state or loosened state except removal thereof. The present invention permits immersion of a portion of the applicator when the liquid or paste held in the bottle is at any level or fill.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,103 to Walsh-Smith a mascara applicator is described. The Walsh-Smith invention comprises a container having a silicone wiper gland allowing ingress and egress of an applicator brush and an attached stem. The Walsh-Smith invention has no provision for scavenging a bottle-like container which may be filled with substantially low viscosity fluid. The present invention comprises a manually positionable applicator which enables removal of most material of a liquid or paste-like nature from a bottle-like container.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,320 to Norman et al. an adjustable brush cap apparatus is disclosed for manually repositioning an included spring loaded plunger and attached brush to enable the brush to contact the floor of the container. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of provision for unattended maintenance of immersion of the applicator brush. The present invention comprises a lid mounted applicator susceptible to manual repositioning and unattended maintenance of immersion extents including touching the bottle bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,837 to Iizuka et al. discloses a makeup liquid container with applicator. The disclosure teaches a makeup liquid container having an opening, a cap, an applicator and shaft fitting the container when the cap is affixed to the container, and an internal slider devised to scrape liquid makeup from the walls of the container during shaking or movement of the applicator. The disclosure makes no provision for adjustably inserting an applicator to control immersion in a liquid or paste-like reservoir. The present invention comprises an applicator mounted in a bottle cap having a manually adjustable depth of insertion of the applicator which may be employed to adjust the depth of immersion of the applicator within the liquid or paste thereheld.
In this respect, the scavenging cap applicator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extraction of a maximal useful quantity of the contents of a bottle-like container using an applicator.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved scavenging cap applicators which can be used to controllably extract a maximal quantity of liquid or paste from a bottle-like container. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve applicators held by bottle caps. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.